Victim’s House
by Miryoku
Summary: “Legend has it that there is this serial killer named Gambit used a house just like this to play around with its victims…” A whimper, “What do you mean by ‘play around’?” Whispering he gave them their answer, “He kills them…”
1. Prologue

Yoku: I've always wanted to write up a horror/suspense story minus the ones that I had taken down since I had lost interest in them; that or the fact that I didn't know where the heck I was going at. Anyways here is another attempt at writing a horror story. I do hope this is better than the ones that I had taken off the site. Please read and review for me. Rated just in case!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any these series, just the fic. Oh and a side note/disclaimer in all of my chapters; each of the characters that are present are not owned by me but by their respective creators. I'm just borrowing them for this fic .:smiles:.

[Contains character cross-over, in which like I said before, I do not own.]

Notes:

'_**talk**_' Yami's

'_talk_' hikari's

**Victim's House**

**Summary:** "Legend has it that there is this serial killer named Gambit used a house just like this to play around with its victims…" A whimper, "What do you mean by 'play around'?" Whispering he gave them an answer, "He kills them…"

- -

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Tuesday, September 28, 2006_

_1:15 a.m._

_Domino, Japan_

Her breath began to get ragged as she silently made her way through the corridor. The lights shined from the sheer bright light that the moon was emitting. A drop of blood oozed from her arm where a slit of skin was cut. Purple eyes dimmed from the pain, the woman began to sway.

To and fro…to and fro… she continued her slow pace. At the end of the hall she made her way wincing as she did.

'_I mustn't collapse…'_ she encouraged herself her legs weaken. '_I mustn't…!'_ she held her eyes shut.

Her lids quickly popped open at the sound of a bang from behind her.

'_NO!'_ she mentally screamed while looking over her shoulder.

The woman dashed breaking into a run managing not to trip on her broken heels. A click was audibly heard from behind. She held her breath and raced to the room knocking her form against the wooden plate. Yanking it open she snuck inside accidentally slamming the door shut from behind.

'_Shit,'_ she cursed her blonde bangs covered a portion of her eyes.

Calming herself, she hesitantly took a few strides inside while holding her wound. Crashing into an unknown object she muttered an oath. The woman then held her arms out, an aid to help her guide her way through the darken room. Her breath began to get shallow all over again, eyes slowly focused from the lack of light provided in the area. A stumble she felt her way around with jerky movements.

_Creak. Creak_.

A sound from behind brought her back to her sudden predicament. Quickly finding a place to hide, her breath was caught in the back of her throat.

_Pound. Pound._

_Heartbeat raced._

The sound of her killer's footsteps could be heard. Small movement was made. A shuffle. More footsteps pounded, the woman held her eyes as the door to the room she hid in busted open. Hands clamped around her mouth she dared herself not to make a sound. Her back against the wall she willed herself not to slide down.

'_Please, please, please, please,'_ she continued her prayer. _'Don't look this way. Oh god, please don't…'_ she clenched her fists and eyes shut.

The killer's back was to her, the weapon was hidden from prying eyes to see.

_Swoosh._

The killer spun and back-tracked it out of the room while leaving the door open. The woman opened her eyes waiting, listening to the faded footsteps. Dropping her hands down to her side, she began to recruit her breathing back to its normal pace. Slowly counting to ten the woman led her right foot in moving once again. Ducking out of her hidden spot she cautiously moved herself out. Making her way to the door she leaned forward and peeked out.

_Nothing. No sound. No movement._

_A sign._

The woman fought a smile off her face as tears prickled at the corner of her eyes.

'_It's not over… Not yet…'_ she slides out of the room praying to God that her heels wouldn't make a sound. _'I just need to get out of this hellhole and not get caught…'_ she bit the bottom of her lip.

Her hair was disarrayed and smudges of her eye make-up were stained on her pale cheeks from the tears she shed that night. Trending across the hard wood floor she managed to make her way to the main stairway, occasionally hiding herself in the shadows the corridors was creating. A palm on the banister she leaned over the railing inspecting the scenery in front of her.

The front door –with it's closed double doors-lay ahead at the end of the staircase. She beamed at the thought of leaving her captive dungeon.

_Pop. Pop._

_A gunshot._

The woman stood frozen at the center of the stairs.

"Found you…" came a sly mischievous tone from behind.

She didn't bother to turn around for the gunshots she heard earlier had come directly behind her locking her in position. She squeezed her eyes shut; her lips formed a thin line. Sweat had bundled at the bridge of her nose, some managed to escape from the side.

"W-w-why…?" she clenched her fist. _'Just kill me already!'_ she wanted to scream but held her mouth shut.

Her killer merely raised a brow, the gun still pointed at her.

_Silence._

_Not good._

She gulped.

"Why, you ask?" she heard finding the killer's voice to be slight masculine. "Because…" a shuffle a cold breeze seemed to pass through her, "the game's not over…"

**He** smirked leaning in to whisper in her ear. **He** felt her shudder but regretted getting close to her for she quickly spun around and struck him. The killer let out a howl dropping his weapon as it slid away before advancing towards her. The woman lost her footing from the top of the stairs when she jabbed him in the gut. The two began to struggle at the top of the stairs but the killer had the advancement on her weaken form. With a shaky smirk he allowed himself to push her down the stairs where the woman began to tumble.

She couldn't hear anything –much less scream- for all she felt was the hazardous pounding in her head. With a sickening thud she felt herself go lightheaded at the end of her 'trip'.

"You just had to go and do that… Didn't you?"

A wet trickle slid off her forehead and onto the hard solid floor. As much strength she could possible muster she propped her upper body her gaze landed on the front door.

_Arf. Arf._

With shaky hands she willed herself to drag her broken body but was soon stopped by the pressure in her left leg.

_A hand._

She whimpered letting her tears slide across her cheeks. Her hair fanned covering her face. Her body began to get dragged and soon she was under him.

'_I didn't hear him coming…'_

She felt her body turn so that she was staring right into him.

"Hello… Princess… Or should I say Mai…" he let out a smile.

Her eyes widened one of her legs reacted but he had a much faster reflex for he held her legs down. Her purple skirt clung to her, her arms felt frozen.

"You're bleeding," he reached over and dabbed her forehead wound with a slick finger.

A square jaw. Rough shoulders. A face that she cannot see.

This was her killer.

_Arf. Arf._

'_Someone… anyone… help me…'_ she prayed feeling him play with a strand of her hair.

_A voice._

_More barking._

She felt a cold air in front of her. Opening her eyes she realized that she had closed them and watched him stand. Her purple eyes were staring right into the barrel of his gun.

"Goodnight…" she watched his mouth move.

White flashes, gunshots, and the only thought that passed through her mind was_, 'I'm dieing…'_ as the last of her tears fell.

- -

Sirens, multiple of sounds were heard overhead, as another vehicle turned its wheels in the perimeter. People dashed from point A to point B acting in a frenzy state across the car's windshield.

Detective Cloud Strife, a twenty-five year old, spiky blond hair male, couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle. He turned his wheel once more parking his black Chevy next to another police vehicle as he shifted into Park. He had woken up that 2:50 a.m morning with his home phone ringing off its cradle like crazy. Speaking to the Captain of the Domino PD his hazy thoughts had turned sharp.

_Homicide case._

_Not good._

Shaking his head he brushed the sleep out of him while taking a deep breath. His turquoise eyes trained, Strife undid his seatbelt and climbed out of his vehicle.

"Strife," eyes turned he met another Detective with his hand up in greeting.

Cloud merely nodded his head in greeting adjusting his hostler and raising his shield as he stepped right over to the crime scene.

"Yagami," the two soon fell into step with one another.

Light brown hair and hazel red eyes bore at the scene, his eyes shifting from place to place. "Captain called you?" the twenty-five year old questioned.

"Mm…"

"Listen…" the two stopped their pace observing one another. "About you're partner, I'm sorry to hear what happened to him. He was an excellent Detective."

Cloud's eyes held its emotionless stare as he recalled his recent partner. It had been over a couple of months before his death. A hit and run.

_Damn bastards_.

Zack Fair was like a brother to him. Childhood friend. Best friend. He could never forget him.

"It's in the past…" he mumbled before walking ahead of him.

Light Yagami stared blankly at his retreating form before chuckling and tagging behind._ 'Typical Cloud…'_

"So…" Cloud began waiting for Light to stray beside him once again. "What do we have?"

"Hmm… Oh! Homicide, I'm sure the Captain filled you in," he stared ahead walking past other officers, spectators, and media personnel urging for a story.

A somewhat smirk quirked its way but quickly flashed in disappearance. "Actually he didn't…"

Light had to sigh before continuing. "A woman by the name of Mai Valentine was found here nearly dead. Concussion." He paused, waiting for the information to sink. "As for the other… she died at the end of the second hall. Identity currently unknown; seems to me this killer is one sick bastard. Severely messed with the portion of her face, we can't even tell who the hell she is…"

A frustrated sigh. "And the WIT?" his words came back at him as Light brushed his thoughts aside.

"He's over there," a nod in the direction Strife followed the gesture to see a young man with lavender hair currently speaking to another attendant.

A shuffle from beside, the two stopped once again only to pick back up. "The boy's name is Trunks Briefs…" a pause, "strange name if you ask me…" Light read off his notes flipping them back and forth with a raised brow.

Cloud replied coolly a smirk dancing on his lips. "Well I wasn't asking, now was I?"

A glare was sent but he moved on. "Sixteen years old. Never acted on a felony case, heck never stepped in on a murder site before."

A frown. "Then what the hell is he doing out here?"

The latter only shrugged. "I have Sagara over there questioning the boy on his whereabouts."

Cloud mutely nodded his eyes trained on the other officer. The other man's back was stiff and his black hair was covering half of his grey eyes. A small pocket notebook was held as his right began to scribble words on the pad.

"Sagara!" Light caught the other man's attention while passing by other personals at the time.

"Yagami," he turned as did the witness. "Strife," he greeted with a salute his posture rigid.

_Pft._

Three out of the four stared at the other Detective as Light Yagami held his middle turning away chuckling at his partner's antics.

"Stand down, Sousuke. This isn't the military," Light managed a smile at his direction.

Sousuke Sagara at the age of twenty-three blinked in realization muttering an apology which the others only brushed aside.

Cloud coughed turning his attention towards the teen sitting there before them. "Mr. Briefs, I presume?"

Another chuckle, the WIT blushed lightly.

"Please, just, call me Trunks."

A nod of acknowledgement. "Alright, Trunks. What's your story?"

Trunks had to heave a sigh knowing that he won't get off the hook that easily. "I've recalled my story to him already?" he motioned to Sousuke who still continued to stand by the side. "Isn't that enough?"

"No it's not."

Trunks sighed. "I was out."

"Obviously…"

He glared but went on. "My dog here," he patted the small lab that lay on his lap, "started to run off into the woods."

"And let me guess, you had originally planned to go on a nature hike or had gone fishing down a watering hole in this very area, with your dog Spot here," Strife commented.

Again Trunks glared at him resting a palm on his animal friend. "Do you have to be such an ass?"

This caused the Detective to grin. "Only when I want to be," the other two observers laughed.

"Whatever, do you wanna hear my story or what?" he argued.

He smiled in response. "Please continue."

Trunks turned his glance away. "We had a flat tire and decided to go to a near by town to get it towed. Kirby here—"

"Kirby?" it was Light who interrupted this time.

"My little sister named him…" Trunks blushed. "Anyways, Kirby here must've sensed something and ran off. Long story short –I or should I say we- both ended up here staring at this massive mansion. I thought we could use the phone from inside and the next thing I knew I saw that woman on the ground bleeding. Which of course brings us here," he blinked.

"I see… did you see anything else?"

The boy paused then shook his head. "Nope, nothing…"

"Did you know that woman? The one you just 'saved'?"

"No."

"What about the other?"

"Again, no. Why are you even asking?"

"Standard procedure."

Trunks eyes then narrowed from the sudden interrogation. "Are you suggesting that I tried to kill these women?"

"First one to the scene is always a suspect," Cloud answered coldly.

Trunks jumped up from his seat as his pet slid off his master's lap. "I don't even know them!!" his eyes blazed.

"A killer doesn't need to know its victims, Trunks. But like I said it was for standard procedure," the Detective crossed his arms.

Light and Sousuke darted eyes back and forth. Noticing the tight clench of the boy's fist, Light decided to interrupt their intense battle.

"Um Trunks, how about we take you home. I'm sure your parents are very worried about you," he added in his concern showing at the tone of his voice.

"Yea sure…" Trunks turned away from the glowing Cloud and stalked off with Kirby tailing behind him.

"Sousuke could you kindly escort him home for me," Light stared at his partner.

"Of course," he nodded and ran off to catch up with the fuming teen.

Light sighed turning his attention to Cloud whose focus was up at that mansion. "Do you always have to take your job so seriously?"

"Look who's talking…?" Cloud glanced at him at the corner of his eyes.

Light only had the time to step back reviewing on his life of cases that he had done, especially that one case which featured the infamous **L** working by his side.

Another sigh that early morning escaped. "The Captain was supposed to be here by now."

"Oh," a turn then a march, "he was supposed to come?"

Yagami followed behind, arms crossed. "Yea…" he answered lamely walking pass a newsperson.

With a roll of his eyes at being stopped he raised a hand not wanting to comment about the murder scene.

"Civilians these days…" he mumbled quickly falling into step with the other agent.

A chuckle was heard as his shoulders shook.

"Yo! Yagami! Strife!"

The two men blinked and turned to the person that shouted. A man with spiky silver hair and a headband that covered his left eye calmly walked towards them an arm raised up in the air. He wore a dark coat with a high collar covering his bottom facial features.

"You're late," Cloud glared with Light silently agreeing.

"Hm… Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life." He smiled from underneath his long collar that covered the bottom half of his face.

Light commented with a raised brow. "You're not due for retirement for what another ten years."

The older man glared.

"Lame excuse, Captain Hatake," Cloud interjected.

Captain Kakashi Hatake crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh… still serious as ever, 'ey, Strife."

The blond merely shrugged his shoulders. "Someone has to be."

The Captain laughed. "So tell me, boys. What's the story?"

The two recalled the 'tale' while the Captain silently listened.

"Hm… this is one case that's going to be difficult to solve…" Kakashi replied with a turn of his body, a hand positioned in a thinking gesture.

After several minutes of complete silence from the three, Kakashi fisted a hand smacking it within his other palm. "Ok! Strife I'm handing this case to you!"

"WHAT?!" the two chanted.

"With all due respect Captain," Light crossed to him. "I got here first," he laid a hand on himself.

Captain Kakashi right eye brightened turning to him. "Oh! That's true but I have another case for you to look in to, Yagami. You see **L**—"

He was interrupted when he watched Light turn to the other Detective.

"Good luck on this case Strife," he clamped his hands on his shoulders with a look flickering in his eyes.

Cloud had to roll his eyes at him. "Gee thanks…"

Hatake laughed nervously before clearing his throat. "Well it seems neither of you object. So, Strife, have you looked in on the victims yet?"

Cloud turned to look over his shoulder. "Actually, no I haven't."

He only raised a brow at him. "Well I suggest you do if you want any leads."

Cloud nodded. "I'll get right on it. I should have the paper work done on your desk by this evening."

Kakashi frowned. "Are you trying to make my life more difficult? But really Cloud, take your time." He advised remembering the tons of paperwork that are lying on his office desk.

Both Detectives merely laughed.

"No thanks," Cloud smiled turning down his suggestion.

Kakashi hung his head and shooed him away. "Well then, go get started."

"Already starting…" he replied back as the blond male crossed to one of the techs on scene.

**End Chapter 1**

Yoku: Finally! Taken me a week to finish this chapter!!! Anyways this story is basically something I wanted/ have wanted to do since… well… forever! Trying to get back into writing and have something to get inspiration again. Anyways more descriptive detail and the like will be in the next chapter, if you are confused or whatnot. I do hope you aren't confused :/ (and F.Y.I. Mai will be present again not sure when but she will appear)

**-:Characters that star in this chapter:-**

Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Cloud Strife and (mentions of) Zack Fair (FFVII/Advent Children)

Light Yagami and (mentions of) **L** (Death Note)

Trunks Briefs (Dragonball Z/GT)

Kirby (does this one even count o.o)

Sousuke Sagara (Full Metal Panic)

Kakashi Hatake (Naruto)

Yoku: and yes this is in the Yu-Gi-Oh fandom in which the gang will be shown in the next chapter and throughout. Grammars and such will be fixed in the near by future or when I am bored ^^= Um… oh yea! Sorry for some **OOC** out of the characters. I had to remember how they acted and it was quite difficult esp. Light Yagami since he always acts indifferent (o.0) in Death Note. Hm… I hope I didn't forget anything… Oh well.

Please read and review! No flames please!!

(Remember this is all fictional!!!)


	2. Gated

Yoku: Again trying so hard get some inspiration. But! My lack of writing my stories is starting to get to me and that is so not a good sign… (T.T) As you tell I changed the title and summary of this story so I hope you enjoy reading.

**Disclaimer**: if I did own these series or characters or whatever you wanna call them.

Notes:

'_**talk' Yami's**_

'_talk' Hikari's_

**Chapter 2: Gated**

_Friday, August 2007_

_1:32 p.m._

_Domino, Japan_

A loud yawn and a stretch of the arms the final bell sounded ending the last class of the day. A shuffle of chairs and a slight squeak the class bowed to their teacher with wide smiles for the final day. Routines done and over with the teacher left with bids of farewell and walked out of the room allowing the students to clean up and arrange their belongings as they too hopped out of their seats.

"Alright! Summer vacation is finally here and I say we do somethin' excitin'," a young boy with messy blond hair exclaimed rubbing his hands together, grinning.

One of his friends rolled his eyes. "Dude don't you think we do something exciting everyday?" he questioned grabbing his belongings.

"Dat may be true Tristan but this year I'm plannin' on somethin' dat doesn't involve any bad guys and evil spirits," the other replied feeling rather confident at his plan.

"And what would that be Joey?" a young girl came up to them her book bag nested beside her.

"Camping!" he cheered.

His friends looked around at one another.

"Camping?" his other friend propped the question staring up at him from his seat in the classroom.

Joey nodded his head with his hands folded across his chest.

"Sounds fun."

"Dat's da spirit Yug!" he cheered watching his friend move away from the desk that he was sitting from. "What about you two? Not plannin' on chickenin' out are ya?" he raised an amused brow.

Tristan and the other girl named Téa stole glances with one another before responding.

"No way!"

"I got nothing better to do," Téa shrugged, "but I suggest that we stay near the city."

"Right the city… Téa you gotta be kiddin' me," Joey made his way towards her looping an arm around her shoulders. "Do you think dat Domino has a flock of forests near by?"

"Forest?" Téa and the others raised a brow. "Joey," Téa walked away from his grasp in order to look at him.

"Oh come on," he let out an exasperated sigh. "Did you actually think dat we're goin' campin' out in our own backyard? 'Cause if you are, we're not," he laid his hands flat down.

Yugi Muto smiled watching the bickering of his two friends before throwing his pack over his shoulder. "Come on you guys," he trailed first heading towards the classroom exit.

Reluctantly the three of them followed behind.

"Evening Yugi," a young white haired boy crossed to them after exiting out of a nearby classroom.

"Hey Ryou," Yugi offered him a smile as all four of them caught up with him.

"Pardon me for asking," Ryou Bakura walked side by side with Yugi, "but what are the three of them arguing about back there?" he tilted his head to the others.

Yugi lightly laughed. "They're arguing about the camping arrangements, Ryou."

"Camping?" his brown eyes blinked.

"Uh-huh," the spiky haired boy nodded. "You're invited as well, if you don't have anything planned for this summer Ryou."

The male smiled. "I'm more than happy to join Yugi. Thanks for the invite," he grinned as the four made their way out the building.

"I'm tellin' you!" Joey shouted causing the two boys to look behind them their necklaces shifted in the process that was hanging around their owners' neck. "Campin' out in da wilderness is much better than da backyard."

"And I'm telling you that it's dangerous," Téa argued right back with her hands on her hips.

"It's suppose ta be dangerous. Dat's why they call it 'roughin' it out," he shot back leaning forward towards her.

"Guys…" Yugi called to them.

"What?!" the two turned with a glare their faces no longer settled in each other's stare.

The poor boy panicked waving his hands up. "Nothing, never mind," he quickly recited allowing them to continue bickering.

- -

A pair of turquoise eyes trained on the road before him. The street lights flashed in the distance while other cars continued to pass by the black Chevy. Music played, the other occupant sitting in the passenger side bobbed her head to the music playing on the radio.

The driver sighed from his seat. "Yuffie…" he looked at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Hmm…" she hummed chewing a piece a gum that she found from somewhere in the car.

"Can you turn that racket down?"

Her short raven haired flickered from turning her attention towards his side. "Eh, but I love this song," she complained.

"I don't care, turn it down…" he left her form to staring at the street in front of him.

She only grumbled but did as she was told.

Cloud Strife and Yuffie Kisaragi was currently on their way to Headquarters in the outskirts of Domino. They were just going through their last recent case files before being called up.

'Wonder what the Captain wants…' Cloud's thoughts seemed to wander before hearing a loud sound coming from the radio system. "Yuffie!"

…

"Geez Cloud, you need to lighten up…" the twenty-four year old female brushed past him with her hands on her hips.

Cloud glared at the back of his partner's head rubbing his sore ears. "Lighten up?"

"Here we go…" Yuffie rolled her eyes walking in to the building while ignoring the man behind her.

In the year that has passed Cloud had been assigned a new partner from the department he was currently placed in. He wasn't very ecstatic about it but figured if he or she didn't stand in his way then there would be no problem at all. Obviously he was wrong once his eyes fell on Yuffie, the newbie in the Force.

While the two came walking in and bickering, a clamor of other conversations were being held in the small building. Males and females in uniform walked by heading in one direction to the next; desks were scattered about as well as many papers were shoved and pushed aside sitting on top of the desks.

''I swear Yuffie you need to act your age,'' Cloud brushed passed her while the young woman's jaw drops.

''My age!?'' she pointed at herself.

''Yes your age,'' he turned to face her, ''for once why won't you act twenty-four?''

Yuffie flared her arms around, ''Eh! Bu-- Twenty-four is so old!''

Cloud sighed while he shook his head already giving up on the useless argument. ''I could care less Yuffie.'' He turned away again only to cross to his booth.

The woman merely pouted crossing her arms over her chest. She gave a small 'hmph', her short raven bangs flew slightly in the air when she abruptly turned away. After taking a few steps ahead she heard him speak again.

''Don't stray too far or too long, Yuffie. Remember we're here to meet the Captain...'' Cloud poked his head out from out of his booth.

Yuffie fanned a hand. ''Yea, yea, yea... I know, Spikes...'' she began to walk away once again.

Sighing at his nick-name, Cloud watched her form disappear from sight. He then sat back in his booth with his wooden chair squeaking from the sudden weight as he sat down. Propping his feet up he leaned back in his chair with his arms folded behind him.

''He better not be late...'' he mumbled attempting to close his eyes in order to catch a few z's.

...

"Stupid Spikes... Always gotta order me around..." Yuffie grumbled as she sat in the police department lounge.

She sighed propping an elbow on top of the table counter. Her eyes darted around the room. She eyed the sofa sitting against the wall on her right. A counter table with a microwave resting on top, along side the microwave sat a mini fridge. Eyes cross to the other side across from her was the door-way that lead out of the room, a miniature clock hung over-head and other chairs and tables was set aside.

Seconds passed as it then turned into minutes as the girl sighed in her seat.

Yuffie began to groan from the lack of boredom as her head went crashing down towards her cushioned arms. With her arms resting on top of the table as well as her head she slightly closed eyes and breathed in slowly before letting it out.

"Well, well," a voice snaked behind her causing her to open her eyes and jolt. "Who do we have here?" she felt her chair jingle a warm breath close to her cheek.

Yuffie blinked as she turned her head. When her raven eyes met with the other, facial features were slightly close and emerald green eyes were staring straight at her.

She jumped out of her seat with her arms out in front of her taking in a fighting position. The man raised a thin brow as he straightened his form in front of her, letting go of the chair the girl had sat from.

A long mane of red hair flowed down his back as well as it spiked up towards the side the tips were parallel with on another. Small tattooed green triangles were imprinted just below the eyes. Creamed colored skin was covered with a long hooded black coat. Yuffie glared at the taller man with a peeved look.

"Who the hell are you?" she waved a palm in his direction.

The man smirked as he advanced towards her. He leaned down just inches away observing her carefully with a watchful eye.

"The name's Axel," he greeted before raising a glove covered hand towards his noggin. "Got it memorized?" his smirk never left.

Yuffie raised a brow herself before relaxing underneath his gaze. "Only when it's important," she smirked as well placing a hand on her hip.

Axel felt a frown but he quickly turned away from her. Crossing to the mini fridge he helped himself with what was inside.

"So what'cha sayin' is that my name isn't important?" he turned around with a small closed container in hand.

She shrugged. "Maybe..." she stressed the word, teasing him.

Eyes trained with the object in hand he opened the lid and sniffed the contents inside. "Cloud was right about you..." he held the container close.

Yuffie blinked out of her stupor. "Spikes..." she mumbled first, "you know Cloud?!" she exclaimed.

"Course, everyone in the PD knows him..." he poked the thing inside.

Yuffie lifted a brow and tilted her head hands clenched in front of her.

"Hn..." Axel turned his gaze when he noticed the girl grow silent. "Police Department, Kisaragi..."

The female formed an 'o' as she finally understood. Hearing a chuckle from him she frowned.

"Geez... you really are rookie, kid..." he lightly laughed tossing the container back in the fridge before rummaging again.

"Don't call me 'kid'!" he heard her growl.

Axel smirked closing the fridge door and turning around. "My bad, my bad..." he felt a grin but shook it off.

"By the way," Yuffie felt her temper wash away. "How do you know me?"

He merely smirked leaning back against the counter top, his arms crossed over his chest. "Cloud..." he replied as if it was obvious, "he talks about you all the time..."

Yuffie felt herself blushing when she heard him finish. She quickly covered her face with a wave of her hand hoping the gesture didn't catch the man's attention, obviously it did but he didn't pester.

"Anyways," he slid off the counter crossing towards the door. "I'm here to inform you that your partner is looking for you. Said somethin' about if you're late he's gonna kick your ass."

Yuffie blinked. "And when was this?"

Axel brought a hand underneath his chin. Arching his back he looked up at the clock that hung above the frame before turning to her. "About fifteen minutes ago..." he gave a grin.

Yuffie's eyes widened before bolting for the door pushing pass him. "Bastard!" she yelled.

Watching her disappear he chuckled walking out of the room in search of his partner.

- -

The clouds were slowly rolling in. The grey filled sky bloomed streaking its dull colors. Tiny stars, the sun began to fade. Kaiba Corp. with its huge structural building glinting in the horizon the lights from within the building were still on. Work hours were over and many of the workers were done for the day.

At the top of the building on the twenty-fourth floor lay the CEO's office. The lights were brimmed, an eight-teen year old sat behind a cheery wood desk. A closed laptop, a younger boy at the side, the two was listening to an older woman in front of them.

"Damn... Perky woman..." the teen muttered fighting the urge to rub the side of his head.

"Did you say something?" the woman smiled from across the office desk.

"No. Nothing, please continue..." he sat much straighter in his black leather chair.

"Well Mr. Kaiba as I was saying, the mansion standing on Ridge Front is currently available under your name. Since you've called me in I'm guessing that you've made your decision?'' she stated her smile never fading.

''Seto...'' the older man heard his little brother's call.

Leaning forward he clutched his hands together in a thoughtful matter. "Tell me, Ms. Botan, just how long was this mansion under the Kaiba name?''

The woman named Botan brought a finger close to her chin. ''If I remember correctly... it's been twenty years. I'm sure your step-father had told you about it,'' the older woman replied.

Seto Kaiba frowned his dark brunet hair shielded his eyes at the mention of his step-father. "That man doesn't tell us nothing of the sort,'' he retorted closing the subject.

The woman only smiled her blue hair slightly shifted.

"As for my decision…" he narrowed at the empty space in the air, "destroy it."

Both persons stared at him as if he's insane.

"Are you sure? I mean don't you want to have a look of the condition? I mean, I'm sure you can sell it… or something…" Botan tried to reason her brief case shifted from within her lap.

"Sell it? Why would I want to do that? Besides if it's bought by my step-father I don't want to have any recognition of him," he decided.

"Hmm… I understand fully well of what you are asking Mr. Kaiba… but," she stood up, "if you change your mind here's the address," she placed a thin sheet of white in front of him as she clutched onto the handle of her case. "I'm not asking for much but please take a look at it," she bowed to him bidding farewell as she left the office.

Her form disappeared from view, the two brothers stood silent.

"Seto…"

"What is it Mokuba?" he turned to stare.

"We should check it out… you know… we might find something… interesting," Mokuba replied.

Seto Kaiba sighed not feeling well to argue. "Alright… but I'm going. I need you to stay here and look after things in the office." Mokuba began to protest but he was silenced by his brother's stare. "Do as you're told, Mokuba."

"Fine," he mumbled. "When are you planning on leaving?"

"Tomorrow…"

- -

The next day came quite early.

The morning summer air was chilled as the sun drifted in the horizon. A new day has come as the group decided on a meeting space that very morning.

"Where is Joey?" Téa hugged herself her bags were placed beside her.

"He should've been the first to arrive," Tristan replied looking around the empty streets for a familiar blonde hair.

"Guys I'm here!" they heard a shout turning to see a familiar face.

Joey Wheeler ran up to them, a light jean jacket hung his frame, a white tee and blue slacks was dressed. He came to halt when he neared the two.

"Where's Yugi and Ryou?" he did a quick search.

"We're here!" two other voices came up from behind.

Yugi Muto and Ryou Bakura held on to their luggage along with their millennium item strapped around their neck.

"Great! Alright it's…" Joey looked at his wrist but figured that he's not wearing a watch, "time to go!"

His friends just sweat-dropped at his action but walked ahead where their vehicle was at. After loading all of their belongings in the back of the van that Joey had rented from his mother he asked for all of them stand in a straight line where they faced the empty streets.

"What's this about, Yugi?" Ryou couldn't help but whisper to the boy standing beside him.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders but waited patiently for Joey to speak.

"Dude what is this about?" Tristan questioned their thoughts aloud.

Joey raised a finger to his lips and placed his hands on his hips with a grin on his face. "Look at dat sunrise, you guys. Our summer vacation is already startin' so let's take dis chance ta enjoy what we are goin' ta miss," he shielded his eyes from the morning rays.

"And what are we going to miss," Tristan mumbled in Téa's direction.

The girl's reply was only a muffled laugh. "I never knew Joey was a nature boy," her reply caused the boy to blush.

Joey cleared his throat brushing the red away from his face. "Dis is our open road you guys," he turned to them blocking their view of the road. "I say lets make da best out of dis road trip and enjoy it like da good old days," he started to reminisce about the time they had gone to Duelist Kingdom. Throwing his arms out wide he continued, "We don't need phones ta guide us. We only need the open road and dis car," he exclaimed as he went up to Yugi and Tristan.

He took hold of their cell phones from their hidden spots while ignoring their protests and threw them out of the open road.

"Joey!"

"Dude! What the hell, I still had payments on that!" Tristan then attacked him taking hold of his cell and tossing the blonde's cell phone out as well.

"Ah!!"

The girl lightly laughed in the group but took caution. "Hide your phones everyone before Joey chucks them out a window," Téa warned a little too late with a gesture.

Ryou laughed but tucked his phone in a safe place.

…

The ride took longer than they thought. There was some mild argument here and there but they managed to make it through the car ride. Parking the car the gang piled out with their equipment on their backs and luggage in their arms.

"Are you guys sure about this? I mean camping out in the wilderness?" Téa couldn't help but ask again and again as they hiked their way in the woods.

Joey walked beside her. "Aw… don't worry too much Téa, if anythin' happens we're sure ta protect ya," he gave her a kind smile as well as swinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks for the kind words but really Joey," her voice took on an edge.

He sighed dropping his posture. "Everythin' is goin' ta be fine. Dis isn't gonna ta be like Duelist Kingdom. Right guys?" Joey turned his attention towards the other males.

"Of course, so don't worry about it Téa," Yugi came up from the other side.

"Thanks Yugi," she smiled down at him.

"Sure you take Yugi's words and not mine. I feel hurt Téa," Joey pulled a fake tear out of the corner of his eyes.

"I believe your words too, Joey," she smiled at him as well.

Joey grinned. "Thought so…"

As the gang continued to hike there way deeper into the woods, crushed leaves were left behind on their trail. They casually made their way walking on the dirt road that other hikers had used on their stay. The gang took in the surroundings. So many trees blocked either sides, one turn turned steep the other blocked by a log or two.

Taking precaution Joey and the gang found a clear camping ground. A watering pond was off to the distance of the site as the gang looked in awe.

"I thought we'd never make it," Téa plopped her belongings down on the ground before sinking as well.

Yugi silently agreed as he too fell on his behind.

"Whew," Joey ran a hand through his hair, "let's set up camp now so we can go explorin'!"

The gang mumbled but set up their work.

One by one a tent was put up, water had been fetched from a near by pond as were the necessary wood and roots being picked up from somewhere close by.

_**This is absurd…**_

Ryou knitted his brows together as he hunched over from opening his sack. _Bakura?_

The voice came again from his mind link.

_**Of course it's me you dolt**_.

Ryou sighed as he began to rummage through his belongings. _What is that you want?_

The spirit of the ring raised a brow before responding with a smirk on his lips. _**What I want? Heh… I'm taking over…**_

Ryou frowned. _What? Bak—_

The poor boy seemed to be cut off by a single ray of blinding light as the darker spirit took control of his body.

The others seemed to have taken notice as they looked over their shoulders. As the light dimmed a different version of Ryou stood there in place.

"Hmm…" his striking white hair seemed to stick up with narrowed eyes searching the plane.

"Bakura!" a voice so strong broke the once peaceful atmosphere.

The others didn't seem to have taken notice of the other transforming as well but turned to see Yami in place of Yugi.

"What is the meaning of this Tomb Robber? Why have you suddenly appeared?" Yami crossed his arms over his chest glaring at the other in all ready annoyance.

Bakura smirked in his direction. "I was merely… making observations…" he replied rather coolly.

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Observations?"

A glint shined in the Thief King's eyes before quickly vanishing. He added a nod before stating. "Just how long you losers will last in the forest before a bear attacks."

Téa couldn't help but gasp. 'Bear,' she thought her face suddenly paled at the thought of a wild animal attacking.

"Téa," Joey came up from behind her. "Don't listen ta him," he glared at the other man.

"Oh… you're not gonna heed my warning," he raised an amused brow at the two.

"Course not!" Tristan attacked words of his own. "Why should we listen to you and beside that there hasn't been a bear sighting in ages. Why would one pop up now?"

Bakura only shrugged not wanting to answer any questions.

"Well, whatever…" the blonde rubbed the side of his head. "How 'bout we finish up here so we can quickly go and explore da place?" Joey decided to intercept blocking the glares that Yami and Bakura were giving one another.

…

Crushing of leaves and the sounds of birds flying off in the distance the gang hiked up a small hill. The sounds of heavy and light breathing came off the group as well as beads of sweat running down their brows. A light wind took place here and there as they made their way following the trail with backpacks lightly packed on their backs.

"This is stupid!"

The sudden outburst caused the gang to look behind them to see Bakura lagging behind breathing heavy with his shoulders hunched together, his bangs covered over his eyes. Yami decided to keep his stay there for the time being since he didn't seem to fully trust the Tomb Robber.

"Ryou!! Get your puny ass out here right now!!" Bakura screamed.

_I thought you wanted to take over?_ He heard his voice a slight tone in it was apparent.

The spirit merely growled in annoyance. _**Shut up and get out here! I swear if we weren't sharing bodies I'll take the time to strangle you**_, he threatened.

Ryou sighed as the light took control allowing the switch to process. The gang only watched in silence as Ryou took his stance and smiled kindly in their direction from behind.

"Hey Ryou," Téa greeted, "Bakura got tired?"

The white haired boy merely gave a small smile in return as he joined them up-close.

"You could say that…" they all walked off once more as he chose to ignore the growling from inside his soul room.

"Come on you guys," Joey trotted ahead of them his hands clamped the bands of his backpack.

"Joey, I advised you to not go ahead of us. We must stick together," Yami said his eyes trailing his surroundings.

He locked eyes with Joey's figure only to find the blond boy to disappear behind a couple of trees. Sighing, he and the others caught up with their friend while following his trail.

"Gosh Joey," Téa mumbled from under her breath.

Passing more trees, they made it towards a clearing where they saw Joey's back faced towards them.

"Joey!" Tristan called to him.

A light 'hm' was somewhat heard as his friends saw the teen turn his back facing them. His features suddenly brightened.

"Hey guys, check this out," he ran to them while pointing at the area behind him.

They blinked and turned their attention in front of them. Staring in awe at the scene before them there stood a huge compound within the middle of the forest.

A chain fence blocked the area as well as stone walls surrounding the perimeter. The front entrance was littered with weeds. Starting, the gang looked at one another as Joey jogged back to his original spot near the gated fence.

Hands gripping the metal rusty rails he peered closely inside not after waving the rest of his friends over. The whole group saw a worn out mansion standing tall inside the closed off compound. A couple of broken hinges they could tell that wood on the mansion is splitting. Through the many windows with some of them cracked they couldn't make out anyone living there.

A honk Yami and the gang turned to see a black BMW pull right in front of them. Hearing the engine of still on Joey couldn't help but frown knowing who the driver is.

"Great…" the others heard him grumble. "What da hell is he doing here?" he had to fold his arms.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders when they heard the vehicle turn off. Gawking, they watched as Seto Kaiba pop the door open of his luxury car with his white trench coat flaring behind him. Slamming the car door shut and locking the door with a single button, Kaiba turned his attention towards the group with a glare.

"Do you dweebs know that you are trespassing under Kaiba territory?" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Trespassing?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes at them. "Are you hard in hearing because I'm not going to say it again," he walked up to them only to push past the small group.

Frowning, the gang stared at his back side allowing Yugi to switch back from his darker half.

"Well no offense Kaiba, but there isn't a sign around here saying so," Téa explained hoping that he had heard her.

Tilting his head from side to side the young CEO looked past the gates his blue eyes fixed on the mansion inside.

"Is that right?" they heard him mumbled watching him jiggle the rusted front gate.

Noticing a chain woven around a few bars of the fence Seto took note of how old the thing must be. Rusted and unlock he yanked it with a strong grip causing the whole chain to become completely undone. Raising a brow he brushed the item away before pushing the fence aside.

"So," he looked over his shoulder, "you own this place?" Yugi looked up at him with curiosity held in his eyes.

The brunet turned his gaze away from him before stepping in the abandon compound.

"If it's any of your business Yugi, I'd give you an answer. But since it's not I won't," he narrowed his eyes walking further in.

Joey glared before stalking after him. "Ey! He was just asking!!"

"Shut it Wheeler," Seto stood looking over at him this time, "I don't want to hear you barking."

The boys watched him seethe in silence, angry at the taller boy. Téa was planning on consoling him when the group of teens heard a loud siren from the outside gate. Each one turned their head to the opening when they heard a loud door slam followed by loud chatter.

"Hey you teens!" they watched as a young women with short black hair wearing sand colored knee highs, dark black shorts, and matching flower t-shirt came popping in. "Your all under arrest for trespassing!" she shouted with an accusing finger pointed at them.

Joey face faulted, Kaiba turned to glare, while the others held shocked looks at being blamed.

"You called the cops?!" Joey rounded on Kaiba.

"I did no such thing," he managed to reply.

Grinning, the women made an attempt to pull out her cuffs from the back of her pants when her partner came up from behind scowling at her.

"That's enough Yuffie," the man's blond spiky hair blew in the wind.

Yuffie Kisaragi pouted at the man watching him with cautious eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" Cloud Strife had to question. "This is a private area. No one is allowed to step foot in this compound," he crossed his arms wanting to hear their excuse.

"Again with the trespassing thing…" someone from the group had whispered but he choose to ignore it.

"Well…?"

Seto walked over to him. "I own this area," he glared staring him down.

The woman behind Cloud made an 'oh' sound gazing in awe at just how tall the young CEO is compared to her partner.

As for Cloud, he frowned at Kaiba's earlier statement.

Racking through his brain, he had made sure that the case from last year regarding the homicide at that mansion was well researched. He was absolutely sure that no one had owned it to this previous day.

"What about you guys?" Yuffie too wanted to question the other five teens.

"We were hiking when we discovered this place," Tristan explained.

"Hiking?" Yuffie walked over to them wanting to get a closer look at the teens. "What are you guys camping here or something?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Téa shook her head. "No ma'am," she saw the look of pure horror at being addressed but shook it. "We packed most of our things at a camping site just a couple miles away from the main trail," she readjusted her backpack.

"Oh," Yuffie brightened crossing her bare arms across her chest. "But listen, you guys aren't suppose to be here," she took on a more serious role this time.

"Yea, yea," Joey waved a hand, "we heard it da first time. Just how were we supposed ta know dat this place is private property anyways?"

"Uh," Yuffie looked around, "I'm guessing with a locked stone gate and a mansion in the middle of nowhere isn't screaming private enough."

"It wasn't locked," Seto stated his gaze never left Cloud's.

A blond brow rose in question but didn't bother to voice it aloud when he heard something in the distance. Raising his hand to stop Yuffie from further talking he placed a gloved finger to his lips in order to signal their silence.

_Boom. Bang. Clap._

They all had heard staring straight up at the evening sky. The thought of a sudden thunderstorm had made the campers pale. As if things were starting to get worse Ryou had noticed a streak of lightning crawling its way towards them.

In a blink of eye they all felt it. The sudden downpour of rain came shedding its wet liquid curtain upon them. Téa had screamed a little as well as Yuffie when they felt its cold wetness dropping in on them. The campers forcefully pulled their packs above their heads while the others used their arms as shields.

Forcing to find shelter, Seto had quickly turned back to the mansion from behind as he took up the steps. Cloud noticing his leave had followed behind him calling out to the others to quickly catch up.

A sudden cold wind brushed the once warm air; the girls had to suppress a shiver while standing near the group of boys.

"Do you have a key?" they heard Cloud ask.

No response was made as a shuffle could be heard. Kaiba had frowned to himself knowing that he didn't bother to ask for a key from his agent. Joey noticing their dilemma decided to take action first by taking hold of the door handle and using the side of his body as he gave the door a hard push.

A small audible snap was heard caused Joey to slightly tumble. Grinning he looked back over his shoulder towards the rest with happy glee.

"Mission accomplished," he wanted to cheer but restrained himself.

The CEO glared at him and his antics before walking inside.

"You're paying for the damages Wheeler."

"What?!" he felt the others brush pass him, "Dis is da thanks I get for opening da door for you Kaiba?!"

"Joey," he heard Yugi stand beside him, "don't let Kaiba's words get to you…"

The blonde haired duelist merely mumbled before stepping further inside the house right after closing the front door behind him.

Yuffie, who stood next to Téa, looked at her surroundings.

"Oo," the short haired women had to gawk while squinting in the darkness, "kinda spooky isn't it?" she took the time to stare at the other girl.

Téa shivered, folding her arms around her. "You're telling me…"

Seto looked around. 'This must be the main entrance,' he stared in front of him noticing the staircase that leads to the second floor. 'Funny… the layout is completely different than the one Ms. Botan had shown me,' he frowned.

Cloud narrowed his eyes in the dark. "Does anyone here have a flashlight?"

Ryou, being the first to act, reached into his pack in order to grab it. Flipping the switch, Téa and the rest of the campers had gotten theirs as well.

Five beams of light shined around the main entrance while Cloud couldn't help but remember last year's case.

"Looks like this place never changed…" he whispered to himself hoping that the others didn't hear.

**End Chapter 2**

Yoku: After some long hiatus I was able to finish writing Chapter 2. From the next chapter onwards its gonna be some wild ride for this group of people. Anyways, I'm sorry for the OOC, grammar, and spelling. Sometime in the near future I'll take the time to revise it or something. Please read and review. No flames please!!


End file.
